


Спящая красавица

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Тони не хочет просыпаться





	Спящая красавица

— Сделай одолжение, заколдуй меня так, чтобы никто не мог разбудить, — простонал Тони, услышав сигнал будильника. — Лет этак на сто. А? Ну что тебе стоит…

— Ммм… В принципе, это не так уж сложно, — отвратительно бодрым голосом ответил Локи.

— Давай прямо сейчас! — попросил Тони, зарываясь головой под подушку.

— Прочитаю заклинание, ты упадёшь замертво, сбегутся люди, будут звать, хлопать по щекам, брызгать в лицо водой, громко причитать…

— Эту часть можно пропустить.

— Да, и ту часть, где прибегут директор Фьюри, Капитан Америка и мой бестолковый братец с угрозами и посулами, — угрозы будут неубедительны, а посулы смехотворны, — мы тоже, пожалуй, пропустим.

— Или сделай так, чтобы они не смогли войти, — пробормотал Тони, позволяя Локи извлечь себя из-под подушки.

— Ну конечно! — обрадовался Локи. — Колючий побег, который оплетёт Башню! О, это прекрасно придумано, ты прав.

— Да-да, и чтобы ни человек, ни зверь не тревожили мой покой! — вздохнул Тони, ложась на спину и вытягиваясь в «парадной» позе спящей красавицы. Он почти задремал, но блаженную тишину нарушил какой-то шелест. Осторожно приоткрыв один глаз, Тони убедился, что спальню и впрямь оплетают терновник с шиповником. Над кроватью появился балдахин, а пижамные штаны превратились в старинный наряд.

Локи лежал рядом, приподнявшись на локте, и откровенно любовался делом рук своих. Заметив, что Тони подглядывает, Локи пригладил его волосы и с улыбкой начал склоняться к лицу.

— Эй, если ты меня поцелуешь, я же проснусь! — запротестовал Тони.

— Хм… Ладно. Подумай о том, что я не смогу заколдовать всех, как в сказке. Так что ты проснёшься через сто лет и не увидишь ни единого знакомого лица, — печально и серьёзно предупредил Локи. Тони хотел отмахнуться, мол, что такое для самого Локи какая-то жалкая сотня лет, но тот добавил: — И город станет другим, и весь мир. Вся жизнь твоих друзей пройдёт без тебя. Мне кажется, это очень грустная сказка.

— Убедил. Ну тогда хоть сто часов, м? — уже понимая, что не выгорело, предложил Тони.

Иллюзия растворялась, но даже в обычной спальне, на обычной кровати и в пижамных штанах лежащий рядом Локи всё ещё выглядел прекрасным принцем. Тони невольно выпятил губы, и Локи ласково улыбнулся и наклонился к нему, целуя так, словно ему пришлось ждать этого поцелуя долгие сто лет.

— Окей, я совсем проснулся, — с сожалением констатировал Тони некоторое время спустя. — Но если мы продолжим, на встречу я всё же опоздаю…


End file.
